Las cosas cambian
by anagacelilla
Summary: "Nunca elegimos de quién nos enamoramos". Emily era chica con una vida aburrida hasta que llega Maya para poner su mundo al revés. ¿Llegará a aceptar tal cambio?
1. Encuentro

**¡Hola a todos! Soy nueva en esto y como vi que no había apenas historias sobre Emily y Maya en español me animé a escribir una. Dejad vuestros reviews. Espero que os guste!**

**Nota: los personajes no me pertenecen.**

Cuando me desperté eran las 7:30. Sabía que iba a ser otro día aburrido. Entre los entrenamientos en el club de natación y los exámenes no daba a basto y me acostaba demasiado tarde. Me levanté y empecé a ducharme. Mientras el agua corría sin cesar, me relajaba pensando en mis cosas. Ayer había visto que alguien nuevo se había mudado a la casa de Alison. Por la tarde había pensado ir a visitar a los nuevos vecinos ya que vivían a sólo dos manzanas de mi casa. Cuando por fin salí del baño y me vestí, bajé las escaleras y ya estaba mi madre desayunando.

"Buenos días Emily"

"Buenos días mamá"

"¿Has dormido bien?"

"No, la verdad es que no. Tengo prisa así que sólo me tomaré el café. Hoy tengo un examen a primera hora y quiero llegar pronto para repasar"

"¿Quieres que te lleve? Tengo tiempo de sobra hoy"

"No, no hace falta mamá. Adiós"

Cogí las llaves del coche y me fui en dirección al instituto. Encendí la radio y estaba sonando 'Up in the air' de Thirty seconds to mars. "Dios, adoro esta canción". Me puse a tararear la letra mientras el semáforo estaba en rojo. Justo en ese momento pasó una chica. Era morena, con el pelo rizado, un poco bajita y vestía de forma casual como si no le importara la opinión de los demás. "Es bastante guapa...¿pero qué estoy diciendo?" Olvidé de inmediato esos pensamientos y seguí conduciendo hasta que encontré hueco para aparcar. Al llegar, ya estaban en la puerta Spencer, Aria y Hanna.

"Hola chicas"

La primera que se fijó en mí fue Spencer. Siempre está atenta en todo.

"Hola Emily"

"Me gusta tu conjunto de hoy Em. Vas muy guapa" Hanna como siempre hablando de moda.

"Hey Em, ¿cómo llevas Álgebra? Me he pasado toda la noche estudiando y ahora sólo veo números y letras por todas partes"

"No exageres Aria, es muy fácil. Sólo hay que entenderlo"

"Spencer, para ti hasta 12981 elevado a 111 es fácil"

Todas se empezaron a reír y entraron. Al pasar por la puerta, Emily volvió a ver a la chica de antes.

"Em, ¿qué es tan interesante?"

"Nada, Aria" Mierda, ¿por qué estoy tan nerviosa?

"Pero si te has puesto hasta roja"

"Spencer déjalo"

Hanna, Aria y Spencer la miraron pensativas pero asintieron y siguieron andando.

Después del colegio, conduje directa hasta casa. Cuando llegué no había nadie, como siempre. Mi padre estaba de misión ya que trabajaba en el ejército y apenas le veía, y mi madre estaría trabajando. Se me ocurrió que podría hacer unas magdalenas para los nuevos vecinos. Cuando las terminé cogí la bici hasta la nueva casa. Al llegar, me vinieron recuerdos de Ali. Nunca podría superar su muerte. Era demasiado duro. De repente, la puerta principal se abrió y salió una chica. Me quedé congelada. Era la misma chica de esta mañana. Aquella a la que me había quedado mirando.

"Hola, ¿puedo ayudarte en algo?"

"Eh...sí..." Vamos Em, reacciona. "Ah, traje estas magdalenas como bienvenida al barrio"

"Eres muy amable. Soy Maya. Acabo de llegar de California. Mi padre ha conseguido un nuevo trabajo y nos hemos tenido que mudar hasta aquí. Parece un pueblo agradable"

"¿Agradable? En esta vivió una amiga mía que estuvo desaparecida un año y después resultó que estaba muerta. Muy agradable no es."

"Oh..."

Genial Em. Acaba de llegar y ya lo estás pagando con ella. "Perdona, no tendría que haber dicho eso. Es que he estado todo el día estresada y..."

"Tranquila, lo entiendo. Oye...todavía no me has dicho tu nombre" dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

¿Por qué me está mirando así? "Ay sí. Qué despistada soy. Me llamo Emily pero todos me llaman Em"

"Emily, ¿eh? No está mal...me gusta tu nombre. Te pega porque es un nombre bonito al igual que tú" al decir eso me guiñó un ojo y me puse roja como un tomate. "Oye Em ¿qué te parece si esta tarde salimos a dar una vuelta y así me enseñas esto?"

Espera...¿ha dicho que soy guapa? Relájate Em o te vas a poner aún más roja si es que eso es posible. "Me encantaría pero tengo que terminar un trabajo y..."

"No pasa nada. Otro día será" y dicho esto se despidió con una sonrisa.

Cuando me quise dar cuenta seguía embobada mirando la puerta por la que había entrado Maya. ¿Qué narices me pasa? Salí disparada a casa, cené y me dormí pensando en aquella chica. Tenía algo especial que me atraía que no sabía explicar pero estaba demasiado cansada para comerme el coco. Mañana lo resolvería.

**¿Qué os ha parecido? Seguiré escribiendo!**


	2. Conociéndonos

**¡Hola de nuevo! Estoy muy entusiasmada con esta historia y como ahora es verano tengo mucho tiempo libre. Comenten!**

**Nota: los personajes no me pertenecen.**

Me desperté al notar los rayos de Sol sobre mi cara. Solté un bufido y me puse la almohada en la cara. Odiaba despertarme así. En ese momento entró mi madre a mi habitación.

"Levántate ya o vas a llegar tarde Emily"

Me quité la almohada y la miré con odio.

"Aunque me pongas esa cara no te vas a librar de ir a clase. Vamos prepárate. El desayuno ya está listo" y dicho eso salió para irse a trabajar.

Encendí el Ipod y busqué mi canción favorita. 'Mine' versionada por Glee siempre me relajaba. "La voz de Naya es impresionante". Decidí empezar a vestirme y desayuné corriendo ya que iba un poco justa de tiempo. Para el día de hoy había elegido una blusa blanca y unos pantalones negros ajustados conjuntados con unos botines. Me miré por última vez en el espejo y cogí el coche. Mientras iba conduciendo vi a una chica corriendo. De repente, se me ocurrió una idea.

"¿Perdona, quieres que te lleve a clase?"

La chica se paró y me miró con desconfianza. Al reconocerme, sonrió y asintió. Se sentó en el asiento del copiloto.

"¡Buenos días Em!"

"Buenos días Maya" la dije con una sonrisa.

"¿Al final saliste por la tarde?"

"No. Te dije que no podía Maya" la miré confusa.

"Menos mal. Creía que no querías salir conmigo" bajó la cabeza triste.

"Hey" la acaricié la mejilla y ella me miró "¿Cómo no iba a querer salir contigo?"

Maya me miró a los ojos y sonrió. Dios su sonrisa era preciosa.

"Entonces...salimos hoy?" me preguntó.

Me quedé pensativa. ¿Qué hay de malo? Total, es nueva y alguien tiene que enseñarla el lugar.

"Claro"

Estuvimos todo el camino hablando de cosas sin importancia. Habíamos quedado en ir al pueblo al terminar las clases. Al llegar, nos encontramos con mi novio Ben. Como siempre me saludó de forma cariñosa.

"Hola, preciosa". Se inclinó para darme un beso, cosa que correspondí inmediatamente.

"Hola, Ben. Ésta es Maya. Acaba de mudarse"

"Hola, Maya. Encantado. Por si no lo has notado soy el novio de Emily"

"Sí, lo he notado perfectamente en la forma en la que le metías la lengua hasta al fondo a Em. Encantada" y según dijo eso se despidió de mí y se fue.

"¿Pero qué le pasa a tu amiga?¿Ha dicho eso con sarcasmo?"

Ben no era el novio más listo del mundo pero era guapo, atlético y popular. A veces era muy tierno y por eso le quería. Como no quería seguir con esa conversación le dí un beso en los labios y me reuní con mis amigas.

"Vaya demostración de amor Em"

"Oh vamos, cállate Hanna. Deja a Em en paz"

"Tranquilas. Está bien. Vamos a entrar o sino llegaremos tarde"

Las clases pasaron sin ningún acontecimiento interesante. Al sonar el timbre sonreí. Me esperaba una tarde entera con Maya. Según salí al patio se acercó.

"Hola, Em. No me había fijado hasta ahora en que vas muy guapa hoy" me dijo con una sonrisa encantadora.

"Eh..." ya me había vuelto a poner roja. "Muchas gracias Maya...¿nos vamos ya?"

Ella asintió y cogimos el coche para ir al centro. Estuvimos toda la tarde caminando. La enseñé la iglesia, la biblioteca, mi cafetería favorita... Me ofrecí a llevarla de nuevo a su casa.

"No está mal el pueblo. Le doy un 6" me dijo mientras miraba por la ventanilla.

"¿Un 6? Yo le daría un 5 pelado"

"En realidad es un 5 pero como tú eres de aquí se convierte en un 6" y al decirlo me miró con esa sonrisa que me encanta.

Se formó un silencio un poco incómodo. Menos mal que ya habíamos llegado a casa de Maya.

"Muchas gracias por traerme Em. Y por enseñarme el pueblo. Y también por lo de esta mañana. No sé qué haría sin ti"

Me la quedé mirando tontamente. "Oye, si quieres puedo llevarte todos los días a clase. Como vives cerca y..."

"¡Me encantaría!" y dicho eso me dio un beso en la mejilla y salió del coche.

Estuvo despidiéndome desde la entrada con la mano. La miré una última vez por el retrovisor y fui a casa. No había nadie en ella, como de costumbre. Había una nota en la nevera. 'Tienes macarrones para cenar. Caliéntalos en el micro. Llegaré tarde. Mamá'. Puse mala cara. Odiaba estar sola. Cené y me fui a duchar para relajarme un poco. Me lavé los dientes y me puse los cascos para dormirme. Esa noche soñé que Maya y yo íbamos a la feria. Ella insistió en subir a la noria. Justo cuando estábamos arriba del todo...


	3. Cambios

Esa noche soñé que Maya y yo íbamos a la feria. Ella insistió en subir a la noria. Justo cuando estábamos arriba del todo...

"¡DESPIERTA!"

¿Dónde estaba?¿Qué pasa?

"¡EMILY LEVÁNTATE!¡VAS A LLEGAR TARDE!"

"Vaaaaaaale"

Después de que mi madre me gritara se fue a trabajar. Me hubiera gustado que levantara de una forma más...cariñosa. Casi me da un ataque al corazón. Miro el reloj y veo que ya son las 8...¿¡las 8 ya!? Me duché rápidamente y me puse lo primero que vi. Cogí una tostada y salí corriendo a coger el coche. Cuando ya había arrancado recordé que también tenía que recoger a Maya. Sonreí. Maya de alguna forma hacía mi vida más interesante. Dejé esos pensamientos al llegar a la entrada de su casa. Di un bocinazo y salió de su casa. Se la veía tan radiante como siempre. Al entrar al coche me dio un beso en la mejilla.

"Buenos días Em. Qué puntual"

"Hola, Maya. Pues por los pelos. Si no fuera por mi madre todavía seguiría en mi cama"

Entonces recordé el sueño que había tenido. Maya y yo estábamos en la noria, y justo cuando estábamos en lo más alto nos miramos y...mi madre me había despertado. Tan oportuna como siempre. Me pregunto cómo habría seguido el sueño...

"...y la casa se ha incendiado entonces ha venido la policía y me han arrestado. Pero nada especial"

En ese momento me dí cuenta de que Maya me estaba hablando.

"Perdona, estaba en mis cosas. ¿Decías que te habían arrestado?"

Maya rió.

"Era broma Em. Sabía que no me estabas escuchando. ¿Hoy tienes algo qué hacer?"

"Um...tengo que entrenar"

"¿En serio?¿No te lo puedes perder ni un día?" y puso pucheritos.

¿Cómo la voy a decir que no con esa cara tan tierna?

"Sí..." Maya desvió la vista. "...pero podrías venir a verme cómo entreno"

De repente, se le iluminó la cara.

"De acuerdo. Espero que merezca la pena verlo, eh"

"¡Hey!" Puse cara de enfado.

"Es broma. Todo lo que tenga que ver contigo merece la pena"

Y ahí esta otra vez. Derritiéndome. Creo que se me llegó a caer la baba.

"Em...Em...¡Em!"

"¿Eh?¿Qué?"

"Que ya hemos llegado al colegio. Hoy estás un poco ida, ¿no? Jajaja"

"Muy graciosa Maya" y la guiñé un ojo.

Cuando ya íbamos a entrar apareció Ben. No tenía muchas ganas de besarlo pero lo hice. Al fin y al cabo es mi novio. En cambio él estaba muy cariñoso y no deshizo el beso hasta un buen rato después. Maya desvió la vista y siguió andando.

No la volví a ver hasta que fui al entrenamiento. Ya me había cambiado. Llevaba puesto el bañador, el gorro y las gafas. Lista para trabajar duro. Maya estaba en las gradas, observándome. Me puse nerviosa. Respiré hondo y me tiré al agua. No sé por qué pero cuando estoy en el agua olvido todos mis problemas. Es como si únicamente existiera yo. Puedo ser yo misma y relajarme. Era una sensación increíble, imposible de explicar. Además de que me encante nadar, soy buena y eso hace que siga progresando. La entrenadora dice que podría llegar a ser de las mejores del país si continúo así. Algunas de mis compañeras cuchichean sobre mí o me miran con desprecio pero sé que tan sólo es envidia. Al finalizar el entrenamiento todos se van excepto yo. Sigo nadando. Nunca me canso. Salgo y veo que Maya sigue en las gradas. No me ha quitado ojo ni una sola vez. Me vuelvo a sumergir y me quedo en el fondo, aguantando la respiración. Cuando me mira me pongo nerviosa y tengo que desviar la mirada. Eso...no es muy normal entre amigas...¿o si? A ver Emily, piensa. ¿Cuando te miran Hanna, Aria o Spencer te pasa lo mismo? No...entonces...

De repente, algo me tira el brazo. Me asusto y salgo a la superficie.

"¿Qué hacías ahí abajo tanto rato?" Maya me miraba curiosa.

"¿Qué haces aquí?¿Por qué te has metido?" No sé por qué dije eso. Me salieron las palabras solas.

"Creí que te había pasado algo. ¿Acaso está prohibido nadar?" se aleja riéndose.

La miro incrédula. Está loca. Esta chica está completamente loca. Sonrío para mis adentros.

"Puede que lo esté...sobre todo si no te pones el gorro de baño"

Se gira y me mira.

"¿Quieres que me ponga ese horrible gorro? Ni de coña"

"Jajajaja. No es tan horrible"

Maya se acerca a mí.

"Yo creo que estás mil veces más guapa sin él" y dicho eso me lo quita, haciendo que mi pelo quede suelto sobre mis hombros. Mojado, evidentemente.

"Son las reglas Maya...tu no haces mucho caso a lo que te dicen, ¿verdad?"

"Las reglas están para romperlas Emily. No seas tan cerrada". Cada vez estaba más cerca.

"Puede que debería ser más...abierta" Suspiré. Nuestras caras estaban a escasos centímetros. No apartábamos los ojos la una de otra. Teníamos una especie de conexión. Ninguna quería dar el primer paso. Con una mano estábamos agarradas al bordillo para no hundirnos y la otra la teníamos libre. Sentí que estaba bien. Que lo que estábamos haciendo era bueno así que le cogí la mano. Maya se sorprendió y me preguntó con la mirada. Yo asentí segura. Poco a poco fuimos acortando la distancia hasta que nuestros labios se encontraron. Fue algo eléctrico. Noté como una corriente recorría mi cuerpo. Nunca había sentido algo igual, con ningún chico. Fuimos abriendo la boca a medida que el beso se prolongaba. Me estaba encantando. Le agarré la nuca para que no quedara ningún espacio entre nosotras. Maya empezó a sortear mis labios, como pidiéndome permiso. Yo se lo di, obvio. Nuestras lenguas se empezaron a tocar. No parábamos de besarnos, ninguna quería estropear el momento. Las bocas bailaban al compás y tuvimos que separarnos para buscar aire. No sabíamos qué decir así que simplemente nos quedamos mirando.

"Vaya..." fue lo único que logró decir Maya.

Nos costaba recuperar el aliento. Todavía no sabíamos cómo había sucedido. Había sido todo tan rápido. Me costaba asimilarlo.

"Em, será mejor que salgamos o nos quedaremos congeladas"

Seguía en shock asi que solamente la seguí a los vestuarios. Nos cambiamos cada una en un baño. En silencio comenzamos a andar hacia el coche. Entramos en él y nos pusimos los cinturones.

"Mira, no sé por qué lo he hecho. Simplemente he reaccionado como me pedía el cuerpo. Si no me quieres volver a hablar lo entenderé"

Giré mi cara para observarla.

"Maya no tienes que disculparte. Ha sido genial. Nunca me había sentido así..."

Al escucharme hablar, me miró. Intentaba descifrar en mi mirada si estaba diciendo la verdad.

"¿En serio?"

Sonreí.

"En serio"

Arranqué el coche y la llevé a su casa. De nuevo hubo un silencio pero no era incómodo. Era de éstos que decían que había muchas cosas qué pensar y que no había prisa. Todo llegaría a su tiempo. Cuando llegamos a su entrada se desabrochó el cinturón y suspiró.

"Oye Maya necesito recapacitar un poco sobre lo ocurrido esta tarde. Me ha encantado, de verdad, pero es algo...nuevo y necesito meditarlo"

"No te preocupes Emily. Te daré todo el tiempo del mundo"

Se acercó a mis labios pero dudó y acabó dándome un beso en la mejilla.

Regresé a casa cansada y confusa. Habían pasado demasiadas cosas en muy poco tiempo. Esta noche sería movidita. Cenó una ensalada y entró a su cuarto.


	4. Reflexiones

Estaba en la cama, boca arriba, mirando el techo. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? He besado a Maya. A una chica. ¡He besado a una chica! No puede ser...si yo no soy lesbi...no soy lesbiana...o eso creo...De repente recordé a Alison. Nunca lo había reconocido pero yo estaba enamorada de Ali. Era guapa, astuta, simpática...tenía su encanto...hasta que me utilizó. Sólo me usó para jugar. Jugó con mis sentimientos sin ningún descaro y se rió en mi cara. Nunca se lo perdonaría claro pero días después murió. Inevitablemente me sentí horriblemente mal y lloré infinitas noches porque la seguía amando y ya nunca sería mía. Aunque nunca lo fue. Pero esto era diferente, ¿no? O sea Maya me había correspondido. Sí, ella es diferente. Cuando estoy con Maya siento que no tengo que esconderme, que ella me acepta y que lo que hacemos está bien. En cambio Ben...es un buen chico sí pero realmente no me gusta. Pero, ¿me gusta Maya? A ver, es guapa, rebelde, simpática, decidida, valiente, tiene una sonrisa increíble...vale sí me gusta. Entonces...¿corto con Ben y me arriesgo con Maya?¿Me arriesgo a lo que la gente pueda decir o pensar?¿Al rechazo de mis seres queridos? Creo que estoy exagerando...Debería de darle una oportunidad a Maya. Mañana cortaré con Ben y la invitaré a salir, aunque con tiempo. Me va a costar bastante salir del armario. Podría ser bisexual pero la verdad es que los chicos no me atraen en absoluto. Creo que siempre lo he sabido pero nunca he querido aceptarlo. Bueno Emily, es hora de afrontarlo.


	5. La elección

**¿A quién elegirá? ¡Atentos!**

"Levántate ya Emily. ¡Todos los días igual!"

Abrí un ojo y ahí estaba mi madre. Mirándome con cara asesina.

"Venga arriba. Recuerda que también deber recoger a Maya. Date prisa anda"

Solté un suspiro y me levanté. Me duché rápidamente y me puse un jersey gris con unos pitillos oscuros y unas convers. Hoy me apetecía ir cómoda. Me tomé el café y unas galletas y cogí el coche. Al llegar di un bocinazo como siempre y apareció Maya.

"Hola, Em" dijo y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

"Hola, Maya" dije sonriendo.

Mientras conducía iba pensando en lo que tendría que hacer al llegar al colegio. Estaba tan nerviosa que no paraba de dar golpecitos en el volante cosa que Maya notó.

"Oye Em, ¿te pasa algo?" preguntó preocupada.

"¿Eh? Ah, no es nada. Será el café, jaja"

Maya me miró no muy convencida pero no insistió.

Aparcamos el coche y fuimos andando tranquilamente hacia la entrada. Cuando ya íbamos a entrar apareció Ben.

"Hola, amor" y se acercó para besarme pero le esquivé.

"Hola, Ben" dije de forma seca.

"Emily, ¿te pasa algo conmigo?"

"No, es sólo que voy a llegar tarde a clase"

Maya miraba la escena en silencio.

"Em, espera. Llevas unos días sin contestar a mis llamadas, dándome estúpidas excusas cada vez que te pido salir diciendo que tienes que estudiar. Sin embargo, no sabía que estudiabas con Maya en la cafetería, en el parque, en el..."

"¡Me has estado espiando!" No me lo podía creer. Cada segundo estaba más furiosa.

"Tenía que hacerlo Em. No parabas de evitarme y mentirme"

"¡Pero eso no te da derecho a espiarme!"

"¡¿Me vas a decir de una vez lo que te pasa conmigo?!"

Nuestro tono de voz ya era bastante alto por lo que la gente se quedaba mirándonos cómo discutíamos.

"¡Que ya no te quiero Ben!¡Eso es lo que pasa!"

Ben se quedó congelando, observándome sin decir nada.

"Mientes..."

"No, no miento Ben. Lo siento pero ya no es lo mismo. Ya no siento nada por ti. Hemos terminado"

Me miró con cara de odio y me cogió del brazo.

"Ben, me estás haciendo daño" Intentaba soltarme pero no podía.

"Lo que pasa es que hay otro, ¿verdad? ¡Te estás viendo con otro!"

"¡Suéltala!" gritó Maya.

"Maya, será mejor que no te metas. Esto es entre Emily y yo. Pienso averiguar quién es el capullo que me ha robado a mi chica"

"Primero, no soy tu chica y segundo, deja en paz a Maya"

Ben me miró sorprendido.

"Vaya, vaya...¿por qué defiendes tanto a tu amiguita? ¿No será que...te gusta?"

Observé a Ben con detenimiento. Luego miré a Maya. Me quedé en silencio. Maya me miró con decepción y se empezó a alejar.

"¡Maya, espera!" Al decirla esto se paró en seco. Se dio la vuelta y se quedó quieta donde estaba.

"Ben, tienes razón. Hay otra persona"

"¡Lo sabía!¡¿Y quién es ese cabrón?!" Seguía agarrándome del brazo con fuerza.

"Es...es Maya" Dije con nerviosismo.

"¡¿Pero qué coño estás diciendo Em?!¿Me estás tomando el pelo?"

La gente que observaba la escena se quedó sorprendida al decir el nombre de Maya.

"Es la verdad. Ben. Te dejo por Maya. Me gusta y no voy a dejarla escapar" Sonreí.

Ben me soltó y se quedó destrozado. De repente, fue hacia Maya.

"Esto no ha acabado" y según lo dijo se fue corriendo enfurecido.

Miré a Maya y vi que estaba sonriendo. Me acerqué rápidamente y la abracé.

"Siento haberte hecho pasar por esto. No dejaré que Ben se te acerque. Nunca dejaré que te haga daño"

"Em, tranquila. Has sido muy valiente. Eres genial"

Nos separamos lentamente y la cogí de la mano. Me miró con una sonrisa radiante y entramos al colegio con nuestras manos entrelazadas. La gente cuchicheaba al vernos pero me daba igual. Estaba con la persona a la que quería y con eso era suficiente.

**¡Estaba deseando llegar a esta parte!¿Les ha gustado? Dejen sus reviews!**


	6. La fiesta

**Vale, lo reconozco. Este capítulo es un poco más largo que los anteriores. Me ha costado pero creo que ha quedado bastante bien. Disfruten!**

Maya y yo nos separamos porque teníamos clases diferentes a esa hora. Nos despedimos con un abrazo y fui a la clase de literatura, que era la que me tocaba. Al llegar, todo el mundo estaba hablando sobre lo sucedido en el patio con Ben. Anduve con paso decidido, haciendo caso omiso de las miradas hasta donde estaban mis amigas. Les dije que después les explicaría todo.

Cuando acabó el primer bloque de la mañana, salimos al patio a descansar. Las tres me estaban mirando muertas de curiosidad así que no esperé más y les empecé a contar lo ocurrido. Cuando terminé de hablar tenían caras de sorpresa, obviamente.

"Entonces...¿eres...lesbiana?"

Me quedé mirando fijamente a Aria. Segura de mí misma la contesté que sí.

"Jamás me lo habría imaginado. En cualquier caso, te queremos Emily y esto no va a cambiar en absoluto nuestro comportamiento hacia ti. Nos tienes para todo. No lo dudes nunca, ¿vale?"

"Hanna tiene razón. Lo aceptamos y te comprendemos"

"Muchísimas gracias chicas, no sé qué haría sin vosotras" Me acerqué y les di un fuerte abrazo. "Sinceramente, al principio no quería aceptarlo y lo negaba pero poco a poco me di cuenta de que me estaba engañando y que tenía que dejar de luchar contra mí misma. Maya ayudó a que lo consiguiera"

"Maya es una gran persona. Oye esta tarde da una fiesta Mona, ¿vais a ir?"

"Sí, ¿por qué no? Será divertido"

"Claro, vamos. Se lo diré a Maya e iremos juntas" dije ilusionada.

"Em, tienes una cara de enamorada que no puedes con ella" rió Spencer.

"Eso no es verdad..."

"Oh, vamos es broma. Es muy tierno en realidad"

Sonreí tímidamente.

"Entonces a las 8 empieza la fiesta, ¿no? Pues nos vemos allí"

Como hoy no nos tocaba clase por la tarde nos fuimos cada una a su casa. Mientras conducía hacia la mía le mandé un mensaje a Maya invitándola a la fiesta. Al momento me contestó que iría encantada. Aparqué y entré. Preparé unos sándwiches y me comí un par. Después, me duché y estuve mirando en mi armario qué ponerme para la fiesta. No debía ir muy formal pero tampoco quería pasar desapercibida. Al final me decidí por un vestido sencillo veraniego. Era de color azul con un cinturón marrón. Me puse unos tacones no muy altos y me maquillé. Pasé a recoger a Maya a su casa a las 7:30. Di un bocinazo y salió una chica preciosa. Llevaba un vestido gris ajustado y el pelo ondulado cayéndole libremente por los hombros. Se sentó en el asiento del copiloto y me la quedé mirando embobada.

"Bueno, ¿vas a decirme algo o te vas a quedar ahí mirándome?" dijo con una sonrisa pícara Maya.

"¿Qué? Ah, sí perdona. Estás preciosa esta noche"

"No tanto como tú"

Al decirme esto la miré y me puse colorada. Se acercó y me dio un suave beso en los labios. Sabían a cereza.

"¡Venga Em despierta y vayámonos a la fiesta!"

Arranqué y llegamos justo a tiempo. Todo el mundo estaba ya charlando y divirtiéndose. Algunos hasta estaban ya un poco bebidos. Salimos al patio y nos encontramos con las chicas.

"Estáis muy guapas las dos" nos dijo Aria.

"Creo que estamos increíbles"

Todas asentimos.

"Oye, Maya y yo vamos a por unas bebidas. Ahora volvemos"

"¡No os entretengáis demasiado!" chilló Hanna. Spencer la dio un codazo reprimiéndola.

Entramos a la casa y pasamospor un cuarto de baño. De imprevisto, Maya me cogió del brazo y me metió dentro. Puso el cerrojo y se dio la vuelta.

"Maya, ¿qué estás haciendo? Se suponía que íbamos a por unos refrescos" dije confundida.

"Lo siento, pero llevo todo el tiempo aguantándome y no puedo más"

"¿A qué te refieres con...?"

No pude acabar la frase porque Maya se había colocado a uno pocos centímetros de mí.

"Me refiero a...esto" y según lo dijo se lanzó hacia mis labios. El beso empezó como algo tierno y delicado pero poco a poco se fue volviendo apasionado. Cada segundo era más intenso. Maya tenía sus manos en mi espalda y yo en su cuello, sujetándome con los dos brazos. Empezó a bajarlas más y más y me agarró fuertemente el culo. Solté un gemido y Maya rió. No me quedé atrás y comencé a darla besos por el cuello. Su perfume me embriagaba por completo. Me estaba volviendo loca. Tenía todos los sentidos al máximo, descontrolados. Mi cuerpo me pedía más contacto. Le di un pequeño mordisco en el cuello. Maya soltó un suspiro y me levantó. Me puso encima del lavabo. Yo tenía ambas piernas rodeándole la cintura. La sentía muy cerca y eso me encantaba. Nuestros suspiros cada vez eran más sonoros aunque intentábamos callarlos con besos. Mi temperatura estaba muy alta y sentía mi zona bastante húmeda. No sabía cuánto tiempo iba a poder soportar estar con ropa. Cuando creía que estaba al límite dieron unos golpes en la puerta. Alguien quería pasar al baño. Maya y yo nos separamos. Las dos estábamos jadeando y con la respiración entrecortada. Sonreímos y nos dimos un último beso. Me bajé del lavabo y abrimos la puerta. La chica que nos había interrumpido era Hanna. Al vernos tan agitadas sonrió.

"Siento molestaros chicas pero todos los demás baños están ocupados. Podéis iros si queréis al armario" y nos guiñó un ojo.

Maya y yo nos pusimos rojas y subimos las escaleras para ir a las habitaciones de arriba.

"Guau...qué fuerte, ¿eh? Hanna nos ha pillado jajaja"

"Sí...qué corte..."

"Oye Em...no sabía que fueras tan...apasionada" y se señaló un chupetón que tenía en el cuello.

"Eso...¿eso te lo he hecho yo?" dije sorprendida.

"Efectivamente pero...¿sabes qué? Me encantan" Se acercó a mi oído y me dijo "con sólo tocarme me produces escalofríos"

Solté un suspiro.

"Maya, creo que debemos controlarnos. Quiero que la primera vez sea especial, no en el baño de Mona. Si no hubiera sido porque Hanna nos ha interrumpido no creo que hubiera seguido vestida mucho tiempo"

Me miró pensativa.

"Puede que tengas razón...pero no sabes las ganas que tengo de quitarte ese vestido tan...puff"

"...¿tan provocador?"

"Mucho más que eso" y me besó.

Después de un rato de mimos decidimos que ya era hora de pasar un rato con las demás. Al bajar, ya se había ido casi todo el mundo. Sorprendidas miramos la hora. Eran ya las 2 de la madrugada. Como esa noche no habría nadie en mi casa invité a dormir a Maya. Llamó a sus padres para no preocuparlos y cogimos el coche. Subimos a mi habitación y se quedó en el marco de la puerta, dudando si entrar o no.

"Vamos Maya, puedes pasar. Estás en tu propia casa. Relájate"

Entró lentamente, observándolo todo. Empezó a mirar mis fotos. Mientras, yo busqué algo para que durmiera. La dejé una camiseta ancha y unos shorts. Yo me puse algo parecido. Me cambié en el baño y al salir ya se había puesto el "pijama".

"Maya, si no fuera porque antes te he regañado por ser tan apasionadas, ahora mismo te estaría empotrando contra la pared" dije con los ojos deseosos.

Ella rió.

"Vaya, vaya...estoy descubriendo un lado salvaje en ti, Em"

"Tú haces que salga esa cara" y me acerqué.

"Venga, vayámonos a dormir. No puedo más"

"De acuerdo, pero sólo porque así podré dormir abrazada a ti toda la noche"

"Eres muy cursi, Em"

"Otra cara que haces que salga"

Nos acostamos en la cama. Estábamos tumbadas de lado, ella mirando hacia la pared y yo abrazándola por detrás. Sentía que debía protegerla aunque sabía que bien podría ser al revés. Maya era tan fuerte como yo o incluso más. Pero en este caso, se dejó proteger. Dormimos toda la noche pegadas, sin separarnos ni un momento. Estuve soñando con esos labios que me encantaban y con esa sonrisa que me derretía. Nunca hubiera imaginado encontrar a una persona así.

**Ahhh que cursi soy...¿les ha gustado? Comenten!**


	7. Deseo

Me desperté sobresaltada al notar a alguien detrás de mí. Giré mi cara y vi a Maya abrazándome por la espalda. Era tan adorable durmiendo. Me quedé admirando sus pómulos, su nariz, sus labios...Dios, vaya labios...apreciando cada detalle de su cara. Cuando ya llevaba un buen rato decidí ducharme y vestirme. Al salir del baño, miré a Maya que seguía durmiendo. Se me ocurrió hacerle el desayuno y llevárselo a la cama, como las parejas. Pero Maya y yo no somos novias...¿entonces qué somos? Tal vez debería pedírselo...pero tendría que ser algo especial, en un lugar bonito para que se quede impactada. Como no se me ocurría nada bajé a preparar tortitas con sirope y nata. Subí sigilosamente con una bandeja que portaba las tortitas, un vaso de zumo de naranja y un café. Todo preparado con mucho amor. Al lado de las tortitas había una nota. Dejé la bandeja en la mesita de noche y comencé a darla besos por el cuello y la cara para que se despertara. Poco a poco, fue abriendo los ojos hasta que se me quedó mirando.

"Buenos días, dormilona" la dije sonriendo.

"Umm...como siempre me despiertes así me quedaré a dormir más a menudo, jajaja"

De repente, se fijó en la bandeja.

"¿Me has preparado el desayuno?"

Asentí.

"¿Cómo puedes ser tan jodidamente adorable?" y se lanzó a mis labios. Empezó siendo tierno pero al final acabó con Maya y yo tumbadas en la cama, ella encima recorriendo todo mi cuerpo con sus manos. Me separé de ella con la excusa de que se le iba a enfriar el café. No quería hacerlo todavía y menos recién levantadas. Maya se sentó y comenzó a tomarse el desayuno.

"¿Tu ya has desayunado?" me preguntó.

"Acabo de hacerlo" y la guiñé un ojo. Maya se sonrojó.

"No me refiero a eso tonta...toma" y me dio un trozo de tortita con el tenedor. Al comérmelo me manché el labio de sirope. Maya se dio cuenta y sonrió.

"Eh, ¿por qué te ríes?" la pregunté curiosa.

"Porque te has manchado...aquí" y según lo dijo me lamió el labio. Me puse rojísima. Como venganza me puse a beberme su café.

"¡Oye!¡No te lo bebas!"

"Asume las consecuencias" y la saqué la lengua.

"Bueno, valió la pena" y sonrió" De repente, cambió su cara y se puso seria. "Em, ¿tienes algo qué hacer esta tarde?"

"Que yo sepa no...¿por qué?"

"Te invito a cenar a mi casa"

"Umm...ahora que lo dices había quedado con las chicas..."

"Ah, no pasa nada. Otro día, ¿no?" dijo con decepción y bajó la cabeza.

Le levanté la barbilla e hice que me mirara.

"Es broma, Maya. No hay nada en este mundo que me apetezca más que pasar una noche contigo"

Según lo dije me sonrojé. Había sonado muy mal.

"Eh...quiero decir cenar contigo nada más...o sea, no es que no quiera nada más es sólo que...eh..."

Me miró con dulzura.

"Em, tranquila, te he entendido. Entonces...¿a las 8 en mi casa?"

"Sí...no es que quiera echarte, pero tengo una cita muy importante esta noche y tengo que hacer un montón de cosas"

"¿Quién te ha dicho que lo de esta noche fuera una cita?" me dijo para picarme.

"Ah, pues si no lo es, iré en chándal"

"Tú estás sexy con cualquier cosa" dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

"Maya, para ya por favor. Me paso la vida sonrojada por tu culpa"

"Pero Em, ¡eres adorable!"

Solté un suspiro y puse cara de enfado. Se acercó a mi oído y me dijo "cuando más me pones es cuando te cabreas" y se fue al baño a vestirse. Me quedé embobada. Esta chica hacía que con tan sólo un suspiro me volviese loca. Cuando terminó de cambiarse la acompañé a la puerta.

"Nos vemos esta noche, Em. Estoy impaciente por ver qué ropa te vas a poner...o mejor no te pongas nada" me guiñó un ojo, me dio un beso y se fue.

"Va a terminar por matarme" pensé en alto.

Eran ya las 6 y yo estaba de los nervios. No sabía qué vestido ponerme. Estaba claro que tenía que estar perfecta. Al rato me decidí por uno gris que realzaba mi figura. Me duché y me lavé el pelo. Me vestí y me puse unos tacones. Peine, maquillaje y colonia para acabar. Cuando miré la hora eran las 7:45. Perfecto. Llegaría a tiempo. Cogí el bolso y las llaves de casa. Iría andando ya que la casa de Maya estaba a tan sólo 200 metros de distancia. Después de que se fuera Maya, había ido a la floristería a comprarle un ramo de rosas rojas. Llamé al timbre y escondí el ramo a mi espalda. A los pocos segundos se escucharon unos pasos y abrió la puerta. Estaba preciosa, como siempre. Llevaba puesto un vestido azul que pegaba con su tono de piel morena.

"Madre mía Maya, estás guapísima"

"Tú muchísimo más, Em"

Se formó un silencio un poco incómodo.

"Ay, perdona. Qué tonta soy. Pasa, por favor"

Entré lentamente. Me sentía intimidada.

"Em, tranquila. Tu casa es mi casa" y me cogió del hombro para darme seguridad.

"Jajaja, está bien. Te he traído una cosita, por el detalle de la cena y eso" dije nerviosa. Le entregué el ramo de rosas. Maya abrió los ojos y se quedó mirando las flores sorprendida. Después, me miró a mí, me cogió de la cintura y me besó. Fue un beso que me dejó sin aliento.

"Primero, me haces el desayuno y ahora me das un ramo de rosas...¿qué más me espera?" dijo sonriendo.

"Cuando salgamos, tendrás sorpresas de éstas todos los días"

"Estoy deseándolo...Vamos a cenar que ya está lista la cena"

Dejó las flores en un jarrón con agua y se fue a la cocina. Mientras, yo dejaba el bolso y me sentaba en la silla. Había dos colocadas, una enfrente de otra y una vela sobre la mesa que iluminaba todo el comedor. Maya regresó con una bandeja. Había preparado pescado al horno.

"¿Cómo sabes que me gusta el pescado y que no soy alérgica o algo parecido?" pregunté.

"Sé lo que te gusta, Em. También sé que es de tus platos preferidos y que eres alérgica a la coliflor"

Me quedé anonadada. ¿Cómo sabía Maya todas esas cosas?

"Te estarás preguntado que cómo lo sé. Fácil. Le pregunté a tus amigas sobre tus gustos"

"O sea, que tu sabes un montón de cosas sobre mí y yo no sé casi nada sobre ti. No me parece justo"

"Está bien...puedes hacerme una pregunta cada día. No le suelo contarle a la gente mi vida pero siendo tu...haré una excepción"

"Umm...¿cuál es tu grupo favorito?"

"30 seconds to mars"

"¡Me encanta ese grupo!"

"Son geniales...me gusta mucho, por ejemplo, "Up in the air"

"Sí, está muy bien. También mola "Northern lights"

Continuamos cenando, hablando de cosas sin importancia. Al terminar, recogimos todo y nos sentamos en el sofá.

"La cena estaba deliciosa, Maya"

"Gracias, Em. Toma"

Me dio una carta. Dentro había una foto nuestra. Se nos veía sonriendo y muy alegres.

"Dale la vuelta"

La miré extrañada y le di la vuelta a la foto. Detrás había escrito algo.

"Leémela, Maya, por favor"

Maya sintió y comenzó a leer.

"Llevamos poco tiempo juntas pero desde la primera vez que te vi supe que eras especial. Eras diferente. Una buena persona, lo que es difícil encontrar en esta sociedad. Con cada sonrisa y cada gesto me derretías por dentro. Soy una chica y supuestamente no debería sentir estas cosas por otra chica, pero me da igual. No nos enamoramos del sexo, sino de la persona. Puede que sea lesbiana, no estoy segura pero de lo que sí estoy segura es de que me gustas y de que me gustaría pasar todo mi tiempo contigo. Por eso, te pregunto: ¿quieres ser mi novia?"

Era...perfecto. Salté encima suya y me cogió en brazos. La besé con todo mi amor. Cuando nos separamos Maya rió.

"¿Significa que sí?"

"Por supuesto. Me ha encantado. No sé qué decir, sinceramente. Eres una persona maravillosa y me gustas un montón. Quiero levantarme y lo primero que vea sea tu cara, comer contigo, salir contigo y dormir contigo. Quiero todo contigo. Tú me haces feliz por lo que no me importa lo que digan los demás. Seré tu novia sin dudarlo"

Nos empezamos a besar. De repente, se me ocurrió una idea.

"En realidad...tengo otra sorpresa para ti. Sígueme"

Maya me miró curiosa pero sólo asintió y me siguió. Subimos las escaleras y giramos a la izquierda, donde estaba su habitación. Entramos y cerré la puerta. Maya me miraba sin comprender. Me lancé a sus labios. No podía soportarlo más. Necesitaba su cuerpo junto al mío. Sentir su calor, su piel...Empecé a guiarla hacia la cama. Maya, al ver mis intenciones, paró.

"Em...¿estás segura? No quiero que hagamos nada antes de tiempo"

"Nunca he estado tan segura de algo"

Sonrió y volvimos a juntar nuestros labios. La empujé suavemente sobre la cama y me coloqué encima de ella. Nuestros besos eran ya demasiado intensos. Mi cuerpo estaba a una temperatura muy elevada. Empecé a desabrocharle el vestido, despacito. Ella hizo lo mismo. Cuando por fin nos deshicimos de ellos nos contemplamos mutuamente. Suspiré. Mis ojos no paraban de recorrer su cuerpo. Su sujetador y sus bragas iban a juego. Eran de color negro con un lacito rosa en el medio. Estaba terriblemente sexy. Maya tampoco despegaba sus ojos de mi conjunto rojo. Volvimos a besarnos, ésta vez con más deseo.

"Ese color te hace irresistible" me susurró en el oído.

La empecé a dar besos por el cuello. Maya sólo se dejaba llevar. Bajé hasta llegar a su clavícula la cual mordí sin dudar. Quería hacerla mía, que todo su cuerpo tuviera mis huellas. Llegué a su sujetador. Se lo quité rápidamente y lo tiré. Masajeé sus senos y lamí sus pezones. A Maya se le escapó un gemido. Sonreí mientras le mordía un pezón. De repente, cambiamos de posiciones. Ahora Maya era la que estaba encima mía. Verla sentada sobre mí y sin sujetador me estaba volviendo loca. Me besó y me quitó el sujetador. Empezó a lamerme los senos y con sus manos bajaba lentamente la única prenda que me quedaba. Paró con mis pechos y recorría con su lengua mi abdomen.

"Cómo me ponen tus abdominales, Em..."

Llegó a mi cadera y mordió el hueso que sobresalía. Bajó despacio por mi muslo y se paró ahí. Me miró y asentí. Quería asegurarse de que quería hacerlo. Cogió mis piernas y las separó. Se acercó lentamente a mi núcleo. Estaba ansiosa. De repente, lo noté. Mis caderas pegaron un salto de la excitación. Comenzó a lamerme mientras yo lo único que podía hacer era soltar gemidos. Con una mano le agarraba la cabeza para que se pegara más y con la otra agarraba la almohada. Maya me estaba haciendo sentir un placer extremo. Nunca había sentido algo parecido. Hice que subiera hasta mi boca. Mientras nos besábamos le quité las bragas. Ahora estábamos las dos desnudas. Bajé mi mano hasta llegar a su núcleo. Introduje un dedo, lo que hizo que Maya soltara un suspiro.

"Estás muy húmeda..." dije con deseo.

"Sólo tú haces que me ponga así. Con cualquier roce me matas, Em"

Maya no se quiso quedar atrás e introdujo un dedo dentro de mí. Ninguna de las dos lo habíamos hecho antes con una chica y yo ni siquiera con un chico, pero nos dejábamos llevar por lo que nuestros cuerpos nos pedían. Empezamos a aumentar el ritmo y metimos otro dedo. Nuestras caderas se movían al compás para sentir aún más placer. Noté como mi piel se erizaba. Estaba llegando. Quería llegar a la vez con Maya. Abrí los ojos y la vi en las mismas condiciones que yo. Introdujimos un último dedo y aumentamos la velocidad todo lo que podíamos. De repente, nuestros cuerpos se tensaron y caímos rendidas. Poco a poco, sacamos los dedos y nos abrazamos. Estábamos las dos sudando. Su piel brillaba.

"Eres...perfecta..." dije con dificultad.

"Te..te quiero"

La miré. Nuestros ojos conectaron. Los suyos estaban completamente negros. Me miraba con un intenso deseo.

"Yo también te quiero, Maya"

Nos dimos un último beso antes de dormirnos, agotadas.

**Este es, de momento, el capítulo más largo que he escrito. ¿Verdad que son adorables? ¡Dejen sus reviews!**


	8. Confesiones

**He estado varios días sin escribir porque me había quedado en blanco. Espero que no me pase con frecuencia...**

Después de esa noche mágica, nos habíamos quedado dormidas. Me desperté y me quedé mirando el techo, pensando. Todo mi colegio sabía lo mío con Maya, sin embargo, mis padres no. No podía ocultarles algo así. Maya ahora formaba una parte imprescindible en mi vida y ellos debían saberlo. Pero...¿y si se lo tomaban mal? Puede que por eso me haya costado tanto salir del armario. Todos estos años he sabido lo que era pero nunca lo reconocí. No lo hice por miedo a la desaprobación. Pensé que si me lo callaba se me pasaría pero esto no es sólo una simple fase. Soy así y debo estar orgullosa de ello. Quizá...se lo digo esta noche. ¿Qué más da? Antes o después lo sabrán y mejor que se enteren por mí. Me levanté despacio, procurando no despertar a Maya. Me duché y me vestí. No me había traído nada más que el vestido, así que le cogí una camiseta y unos shorts. No creo que la importara. Como no quería molestarla, dejé una nota en su mesilla diciéndola que tenía cosas que hacer y debía irme. Al llegar a casa, miré el reloj. Marcaba las 11 de la mañana. Mi padre llegaba hoy de su misión y mi madre no llegaría hasta por la tarde así que tenía tiempo de sobra para pensar qué les iba a decir. Después de unas horas dándole vueltas, me di cuenta de que me saldría mucho mejor si lo hiciera improvisado, hablando con el corazón. Comí pescado acompañado de una ensalada. Se me ocurrió que podía preparar un postre, para tenerles de buen humor. Hice un flan gigante de chocolate con forma de estrella. "Si esto no me ayuda no sé qué lo hará", pensé desanimada. Me puse a ver una película para distraerme un rato. Decidí ver "Alicia en el país de las maravillas", pero la nueva. A las 20:00 o así oí que se abría la puerta. Según le vi me lancé a sus brazos. Hacía meses que no veía a mi padre.

"¡Guau, Emily! Vaya recibimiento" dijo intentando no caerse debido a mi efusividad.

"¿Y qué esperabas? Parece que han pasado años desde la última vez que te vi"

Él rió.

"No seas exagerada. Esta vez sólo han sido 3 meses"

"Aquí siempre te echamos de menos, querido" dijo mi madre.

Hasta ese momento no me había dado cuenta de que ella estaba.

"Mamá, ¿cuándo has llegado? No te había visto"

"He llegado con tu padre, he ido a recogerle al aeropuerto"

"Bueno, sé que queréis saber cómo me ha ido y todo eso pero necesito comer algo"

"Jajaja, no cambiarás, querido. Voy a preparar canelones. Vete duchándote, anda"

"Acabo de llegar y ya me estás dando órdenes" dijo para picarla.

"¡Vete ya!"

Mi padre se asustó y salió corriendo escaleras arriba. Reí. Echaba de menos esas discusiones tontas.

Al rato, ya estaba mi padre aseado y vestido. Nos sentamos todos a cenar en la mesa del comedor. Nos estuvo contando un poco sobre lo que había tenido que hacer y de algunos imprevistos que habían tenido.

"La comida no estaba mal pero nada que ver con estos canelones, cielo"

"Sólo faltaría que la comida de allí estuviera mejor que la que hago yo, jajaja"

Todos reímos. Había muy buen ambiente. Perfecto, diría yo. Era el momento.

"Papá, mamá os he preparado algo" y fui a la cocina a por el flan.

Regresé al comedor con el postre en una bandeja.

"¿Nos has hecho tu famoso flan de chocolate? Vaya, si que me echabas de menos"

Repartí los trozos y me senté a comer.

"Umm...tengo algo...algo que contaros..."

Me miraron preocupados.

"Cariño, ¿ha pasado algo? Sabes que puedes confiar en nosotros" dijo mi madre.

"No es nada malo...o al menos eso espero..."

"Emily, dínoslo" dijo mi padre. Se estaban empezando a poner nerviosos.

"Ok...ok...pues...umm..." No sabía cómo empezar.

"Venga..."

"Vale...A ver...Hace unos años me di cuenta de una cosa. Al principio me asusté y no quería aceptarlo"

"¿Qué cosa, cielo?"

"Por favor, no me interrumpáis. Ahora sabréis qué cosa...Pues eso, estaba asustada y pensé que se pasaría. Que solamente estaba confundida. Pero entonces...conocí a alguien. Una persona con la que me sentía bien. Y me dije, si me siento bien, ¿por qué debería estar esto mal? Poco a poco, me fui abriendo y aceptándolo. Nunca había sentido algo así por alguien antes. Mamá...papá..." suspiré. Ya estaba hecho. Sólo me faltaba decir esas 4 palabras. "...me...me gustan las chicas..." Levanté la cabeza. En todo el rato que había estado hablando había bajado la vista para que me resultara más sencillo decirlo. No tendría que haberles mirado. Sus caras lo decían todo: sorpresa, confusión y...¿miedo?

"Por favor, decid algo" supliqué.

Mis padres se miraron entre ellos.

"Em..." comenzó mi padre. "...desde cuándo...¿desde cuándo lo sabes?"

"Desde hace unos años...2 o 3..."

"Y tú...¿estás segura de que no es sólo una fase?"

"Sí, estoy segura"

Miré a mi madre. Todavía no había dicho ni una palabra. De repente, me miró. Sus ojos reflejaban desprecio. Un desprecio profundo. Sentía que me estaba hundiendo, poco a poco. Me mordí el labio.

"Mamá, di algo" le rogué.

"No sé qué quieres que te diga. Ya lo has dicho tú todo. Has elegido tu camino. Has elegido no ser aceptada por los demás, deshonrarnos y lo peor de todo: estás orgullosa de hacerlo. No sabía que eras así, Emily. Nosotros te hemos educado bien. Dinos, ¿hemos hecho algo mal?"

No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

"Pero mamá, yo no elijo de quién me enamoro. No elijo a la persona, tan sólo sucede. Y si esa persona me hace feliz no debería de importarte si es una chica o un chico. Entiéndelo mam..."

"NO ME LLAMES ASÍ. ¿CÓMO ESPERAS QUE LO ENTIENDA? ¿QUÉ TENGO QUE ENTENDER? ¿QUE TE GUSTAN LAS CHICAS? ¿QUIERES QUE ENTIENDA ESO? PUES NO PUEDO, EMILY. NO PUEDO" bajó la voz y dijo en un susurro "¿qué te ha pasado, Emily? Tú no eras así, eras normal..."

"¡SIGO SIENDO NORMAL! ¡SOY LA MISMA CHICA DE SIEMPRE! ESTE FLAN LO HA HECHO EMILY, NO UNA DESCONOCIDA" estallé.

"Para mí ahora es lo que eres. Una desconocida" y dicho esto se levantó y se fue.

Miré a mi padre.

"Tú...¿piensas lo mismo?" pregunté aterrada.

"Claro que no, Em. No te voy a mentir y te voy a decir que lo entiendo pero tampoco puedo dejar de quererte. Eres mi hija y eso nada lo va a cambiar. Intentaré comprenderte pero me costará un tiempo"

"Bueno...mejor eso a que me odies y te alejes de mí como mamá" dije decepcionada. Tenía la voz rota. En cualquier momento iba a ponerme a llorar.

"No digas eso...tu madre...lo entenderá, seguro. Pero tendrás que darla tiempo y espacio. Mucho más que a mí, creo. Pero acabará aceptándolo. Hablaré con ella. Descansa, cielo" y se acercó a darme un beso en la frente. Me quedé sola mirando el flan. Subí a mi habitación. En cuanto cerré la puerta me desplomé contra el suelo. Comencé a llorar. Odiaba a mis padres pero sobre todo a mi madre. ¿Cómo había podido decirme esas cosas tan horribles? Una cosa es que no se lo tomaran bien y otra es que deje se ser su hija. "Si alguna vez la vuelvo a dirigir la palabra será un milagro", pensé con rabia. No sé cuánto tiempo estuve en el suelo llorando, sólo sé que me quedé dormida.

**Demasiado drama, ¿verdad? ¿Creéis que algún día aceptara a Emily su madre? Quién sabe. Estoy pensando en escribir otra historia pero esta vez sobre Glee...¿qué me decís?**


End file.
